German Published Patent Application No. 198 18 215 refers to a method of transmitting signals between a base station and multiple mobile stations over wireless channels, the data of different mobile stations being spread using different codes. A modulator performs predistortion of the signals to be transmitted. In predistortion, the transmission properties of the wireless channels and the different codes may be considered.